I'll Give Them The Childhood They Deserve
by Every Book has a Golden Trio
Summary: While reading the will of Lily Potter, Severus Snape's life is turned upside, and he now has to raise the Potters. This story is FAN-fiction, it using canon characters, with un-canon ages and events.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Alice Longbottom, and Andromeda Tonks were all sitting in a small room in Gringotts. Tension was high, old school hood rivalries were almost rekindled- except for the fact that they were all in the room for the same reason, to read the will of Lily and James Potter. It has been a week since the dreadful Halloween night, and a lot has happened, arrests have been made- including that of Sirius Black, Voldemort's apparent death, and the attack at the Longbottom's. Alice was out of the house, with Neville, but Frank wasn't as lucky, he is now permanently insane. That led to the arrest of Bellatrix Lestrange, and three other Death Eaters. This lead to celebration for many, but the same group gathered in Gringotts were not celebrating, they had no reason to.

The Head Goblin walked in the room, carrying two manilla envelopes.

"Let us begin," He said, "I will say this once, and only once. Lily died after James, therefore if her will contradicts James', than her will is the final word. Any questions?" He was answered with silence. "Okay, first Lily's then since hers is final."

He pulled the will out, carefully.

"I, Lily Potter née Evans, a resident of Godric's Hallow, declare this my Will and Last Testament. I revoke all other wills I have previously written.

I am married to James Potter, and our son is Harry.

If James is unable to care for Harry, I would like to be raised by:

1.) Sirius Black

2.) Severus Snape

3.) Remus Lupin

4.) Minerva McGonagall

5.) Alice and Frank Longbottom

In no circumstances is he to be left with Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

I leave the Potter Vault to Harry, if underage, he is to be monitored by his caretaker.

To Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, I leave each of you half of my personal vault, vault #638.

To Minerva McGonagall I leave the personal artwork in the Potter Vault as a thank you for being the Head of Gryffindor House, and putting up with James's stupidity.

And to Alice and Frank, I leave our house in Godric's Hallow.

Witnessed by James Potter and Albus Dumbledore." The Goblin finished.

Everyone was surprised to say the least. The Goblin went through James's will and found everything in accordance with Lily's. Expect he had split his personal vault between Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, both of whom could gain access to it, so the vault went to Harry, by default.

Severus was the first to recover, "I have to raise Harry?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape, you do." The Goblin said. Severus sighed, but accepted it, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Where is he located?" Severus asked.

"Under the care of Petunia and Vernon." The Goblin said.

"Dumbledore!" Minerva gasped.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"He put Harry with Petunia and Vernon, even though he witnessed the wills of Lily and James, where both of them explicitly stated Harry was not to be in their care!" Minerva exclaimed.

"What's the address?" Severus growled.

"4 Privet Drive, Surrey." The Goblin said quickly.

"I'm going." Severus said, quickly striding out, everyone else's mouth was agape, as Severus was not known for caring for children, especially 15 month old children.

Once Severus was out of the wards of Gringotts, he appartated to 4 Privet Drive. The house looked like all the other houses on the street. "Normal" was a good word for it, from the outside it looked completely normal. Severus knew not to judge a book by its cover, and walked, briskly, up to the door, impatiently knocking.

He stood there for a few minutes, without an answer, and knocked again. This time a woman answered.

"You," she croaked, "you started this whole thing, if my wretched sister never met you, I would not have to raise her demonic children."

"Children?" Severus asked surprised.

"Yes the boy and the girl." Petunia said. "And unless you are planning on taking them, leave."

Severus sighed, "Give me the children, and I'll happily be on my way. You'll never have to see the boy, or the girl, again." Petunia looked like Christmas came early as she ran to the cupboard, pulled them out, handed them over to Severus, and slammed the door, in his face, being sure to lock it. Severus was surprised that she pulled them out of cupboard.

It was then that Severus realized he had nothing he needed to care for the poor children. He first decided that going back to Gringotts would be the best idea, seeing as they were probably still going over loop holes in will. Severus hoisted the boy on to his shoulder, piggy back style, and kept the girl- who looked newly born, into his arms, and apparated back right outside the wards of Gringotts, and after having to go through security measures, he silently re-entered the room where, as he assumed, they were going through loop holes in the will. He went back into his seat between Lupin and Minerva, readjusting Harry, so he sat peacefully on his lap, and the girl was still in his arms, which were wrapped around Harry, holding the siblings close.

All jaws dropped when they saw two children.

"Is that a sister?" Asked Minerva.

"I'd assume so." Lupin said.

"Yes, my theory is when Voldemort casted the killing curse at Lily, she was pregnant, and Voldemort, not realizing didn't give off enough power to kill the baby, who lived. So it is a brother and sister who lived." Severus explained.

"So we have Harry, and a sister. Does she have a name?" Andromeda asked.

"No, she doesn't." Severus said, with almost a hint of regret.

"Lily always loved the name Anastasia, what about that?" Alice suggested. Everyone agreed that that'd be the best, since that is name Lily loved, and no one knew a girl's name besides Lily, that James liked, so they decided upon the name Anastasia Lily Potter. Now each child's middle name was in honor of their dead parents.

Minerva glanced skeptically at Severus, not ready to trust him with the Children-Who-Lived, but relaxed, only a little when she saw him gently running his long, calloused fingers through Harry's matted hair, being careful not to wake him, or hurt him, and gently stroking Anastasia's ginger hair. She was genuinely, and pleasantly, surprised by Severus' positive attitude toward Harry and Anastasia, especially considering the past between Severus and James, their father. Actually now that she thought about it, the juxtaposition that Severus and the siblings were in was quite unique, with Severus' stiff and stern appearance, and Harry's relaxed posture, and sleeping position, with the tiniest bit of drool on Severus' shoulder, which he either chose to ignore, or did not notice, probably the latter, along with Anastasia sitting contently, watching everything with her big brown eyes.

Severus sat through the rest of the long, boring meeting, the children surprisingly quiet. After that Severus went back to his chamber in the dungeon, Minerva had promised to get him the necessities that he would need to care for a toddler and a baby.

He settled Harry on his couch, under a warm quilt, and let the child sleep. Severus sat on the other end, with Anastasia wrapped in his arms. He was surprised at how quite both Harry and Anastasia have been. It was quite bothersome really. Weren't toddlers supposed to babble endlessly or babies have scream, or something like that? Severus was beginning to get really worried about them, did Voldemort do more to them then what they expected? He may not have killed them, but he could have done something to them that no one knows about, after all, no one has survived the killing curse before. Severus looked down at the kids and sighed.

"I'll make sure they get the childhood they deserve, Lily, I promise." Severus whispered, "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

5 year old Harry and 3 year old Anastasia were excited, they were going on vacation, with their friends- The Malfoy's- Lucius and Narcissa, and their two kids, Draco and Lydia, the Weasley's- Molly and Arthur, and their eight kids, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hailee, the Tonks's- Andromeda and Ted and their daughters Nymphadora and Stephanie, the Chase's- Fredrick and Susan and their three kids, Annabeth, Malcolm, and Bobby, the Grace's- Beryl and her two kids, Thalia and Jason, the McLean's, Tristian and his daughter Piper, and the Jackson's- Sally and her two kids, Zoelle and Percy.

Severus Snape was running around trying to make sure they had everything for vacation. He was mentally running through a check list.

Swimsuits- check

Sunscreen- check

Books- check

The list went on until Severus was sure he had everything. He had four suitcases, he was more than prepared.

"Harry! Annie! Time to go!" Severus called up to the children, who came bounding down the stairs. He laughed to himself as he took in their appearances. Harry had on a pair of swim trunks with his favorite sweatshirt on over it. Anastasia had on her pink tutu style skirt with an orange shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. At least she tried.

Severus got everything in the car, and made sure Harry and Anastasia were secure in their care seats, before taking off to the train station.

He was the third to get there. The Chases and the Malfoys were already there. The adults greeted each other, and the kids ran to catch up. The Tonkses, McLeans and Graces were almost right behind Severus, and about five minutes later the Jacksons showed up. They got on the train, to reserve their car- knowing the Weasleys would just make it. And just make it they did.

The kids all rush toward the back of the car and start playing a muggle game- Hide and Seek.

"Interesting outfit Anastasia has there, Sev." Sally says when the adults all get adjusted into seat.

"I'd say the same about Zoelle." Severus replied, eyeing the 3 year old who was wearing a purple skirt and yellow shirt.

"I think Lydia has them all beat though." Narcissa said. Everyone agreed when the saw the 3 year old in a bright blue skirt, orange leggings, and a yellow shirt.

"Why do we let them do this to themselves?" Severus asked, rhetorically.

"They'd throw a fit otherwise." Molly said. She'd know with eight kids between 3-8.

Severus was actually surprised at the amount of kids there were, enough to fill a Hogwarts class, and the were all similar in age. The oldest were 8, they were twins Bill and Charlie Weasley, Thalia Grace, and Malcolm Chase, at seven were Percy Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace, at six were twins Fred and George Weasley, Percy Jackson, Stephanie Tonks, at five were Ron Weasley, Harry Potter-Snape, Annabeth Chase, and Draco Malfoy, at four was Zoelle Jackson, and at three were twins Ginny and Hailee Weasley, Anastasia Potter-Snape, and Lydia Malfoy. It is going to be scary when they all get in Hogwarts.

Severus was glad his kids had friends, true friends who cared for his kids.

They finally arrived to the train station, got off the train, grabbed their bags, and walked the quarter of a mile to the beach hotel where they were staying for vacation. They rented half of one of the floors.

Severus grabbed Anastasia's and Harry's hands and led them to their rooms. He was surprised how each of them looked like their parents. Anastasia looked just like Lily, except the eyes, she had James's eyes. Harry looked like James and had Lily's eyes.

Once they got to the room, they dropped their stuff off, and went to the beach. Ron, Ginny, and Hailee joined them, along with Arthur.

The kids ran ahead, and started building a sand castle. Well, trying to build a sand castle. It was then that Hailee saw a girl, around their age, olaying by herself. Hailee grabbed Anastasia wrist, and pulled her up.

"Annie, let's go see if she wanna to pway wit us!" Hailee exclaimed.

"Ok!"

"Hi, do you wanna pway wit us?" Hailee asked.

The bushy haired girl looked overjoyed. "Yes. I'm Hermione."

"I'm Annie, and this is Hailee, and Won, and Hawwy, and Ginny."

They were a bit more successful building the castle. Annabeth and Malcolm joined them q few minutes later, and the castle really looked good for a bunch of little kids.


End file.
